fireworks
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Sam gets caught stealing fireworks. John spanks him and since the police were involved, he makes them go to Bobby's. Bobby wants to take them to see the firework on the 4th. John says no. What do they do about it? Will contain spanking please go find someone else to bug if it isn't your thing. Happy 4th of July!


"Absolutely not!" John yelled through the phone.

"Come on John, quit being such a hard ass!" Bobby tried to reason with him. "It's just a couple of hours tops. I'll even ground him an extra day if you let him go."

"I said no Singer and I damn well meant it."

"You know I could take them and not tell you."

"You won't because even though you think I'm too hard on them, you respect my authority as their father to raise them as I see fit."

"That may be true but I can still think you're an ass."

"That's your right. I already told you that you can take Dean."

"He won't go without Sammy."

"That's his choice."

"Due to their history of sneaking out, I don't want to leave them alone and I need groceries can he come with us to the store?"

"As long as he doesn't get out of the car. I mean it Bobby, he doesn't get out of the car!"

"Dammit Winchester, they're boys cut 'em some slack."

"I can't do that. I might lose them if I do and I'm not willing to take that risk."

"I understand, he'll stay in the car."

"Thanks Bobby, you may not like it, but my decision stands. Sam doesn't get to break the rules by playing with fireworks then get rewarded by going to go see them or don't you remember why I brought them to you last week?"

"Don't get your panties all twisted up Winchester, I remember the story. I said he'll stay in the car.

FLASHBACK

"Come on Sam. You with us?"

"I don't know Kylie. My Dad'll kill me if he finds out."

"He won't find out." Jeremy insisted. "The plan is full-proof."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of." Sam whined.

"Come on Sam please." Kylie begged. "The plan takes three people. Two to guard and one to pick the lock."

"Fine, I'm in." Sam agreed only because she was batting her eyelashes at him.

"Hell yeah, we're gonna get some fireworks!" Jeremy yipped.

"Whooo hooo!" Kylie agreed.

Sam wished he could be as excited as Kylie and Jeremy were but all he could think about was how much sitting down was going to suck when Dad was finished beating his ass. There was no doubt in his mind that this would end badly but he agreed to help anyway because they were his friends.

Jeremy and Kylie were twins and their Dad worked for the city. He was in charge of this year's fireworks display. Jeremy knew where the city fireworks were being kept. He, Kylie, and Sam agreed to get one. After careful consideration, they finalized their plans and agreed to meet up the next night at 11pm to get one big firework. They figured that one missing firework, wouldn't even be noticed.

Between the three of them, they gathered enough money for Dean, who was 18, to go to the roadside firework stand and get them a supply of bottle rockets and an assortment of other items. Sam brought them with him as he sneaked out. They met up at the park and continued on with their plan.

Kylie and Jeremy were the lookouts, Kylie watched from the left as Jeremy watched from the right. Sam was elected to pick the lock since he bragged that he could. Another thing his ass would be on fire for.

As soon as Sam got the door opened, which only took a minute a new personal record, they all went in and looked around in awe. They wanted to pick the best one. So after a few minutes they agreed on one, grabbed it and hurried back out the door they came in.

They were all startled by the flashing lights and the officer yelling,

"Freeze, drop everything and put your hands in the air."

Sam's heart sank. Being caught like this meant only one thing, no two. One, he would be sitting down on a sore ass for the rest of his life and two, he was heading to Uncle Bobby's on said sore ass tomorrow. They were all taken down to the station, put in holding cells, and their Fathers were called. Sam wished his Dad was on a hunt for the first time in his life.

"Sam, I'm sorry I convinced you to do this with us." Kylie apologized.

"Yeah, sorry for the dumb idea, now we're all in trouble."

"It's my fault guys. It was a stupid mistake. I know to check for an alarm first. Sorry I got us caught."

They both just stared at Sam. Sam realized that it sounded like he had a lot of experience picking locks. He just looked away, blushed, and said 'Sorry' one more time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Winchester, who is this?"

"Mr. Winchester, ….."

"Is Sammy okay?"

Dean heard John ask if Sam was okay and ran over to him.

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"Dean hush. Sorry for the interruption is Sam okay?"

"Yes he's fine Mr. Winchester. This is Sheriff Stone and I have a Samuel Winchester in one of my holding cells."

"Thank you, I'm on my way." John said as he hung up.

"Dean, get packed right now."

"Dad what's going on?"

"Do I need to repeat myself son? You really don't want me to do you?"

"No sir." Dean answered as he turned to start packing.

John was reaching for his keys when he felt a twinge of guilt he shouldn't have been so short with Dean so he turned back to his son and quietly said,

"Sport?"

"Yes sir?" Dean said turning to look at his Dad.

"Sam is sitting in a jail cell. I don't know why but anytime the law is involved isn't good. Please pack quickly so we can hit the road after I sort your brother out."

"Yes sir." Dean said going back to packing, knowing that he wasn't going to get and apology from his Dad.

"Thanks." John said.

He ruffled Dean's hair, grabbed his keys and headed to pick up his wayward son.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Jeremy and Kylie's Dad arrived first. After Sam hugged Kylie goodbye and patted Jeremy on the shoulder, he was sad knowing that he wouldn't see them again. Because there was no way in hell they'd be staying there after Sam was caught with a lock pick, stealing fireworks from the city, plus the fact that he was holding a bag of roadside fireworks that he wasn't old enough to have. The only fireworks he would be likely to be around would be the ones his Dad lit off on his backside. Sam sat there and waited on his Dad. He wanted him to come as much as he wanted him not to come.

"I'm John Winchester, where the hell is my son and why is he here?"

Sam shot to his feet and covered his backside at the familiar bellow. His stomach was doing flips but he tried to remain calm.

"Calm down Mr. Winchester and I'll tell you why he was picked up."

"Is he being charged?"

"Not at the moment."

"Then get him."

"Let me tell you the possible charges."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather he be here so I can see his reactions when you tell me."

"Okay, that sounds reasonable. Charlie, go get the boy please" The sheriff yelled at his deputy.

Sam swallowed hard and forced his feet to work. He walked head down following the deputy like a man taking his final walk before the gallows. He couldn't even look at his Dad until he was ordered to.

"Samuel Michael Winchester, look at me."

"Yes sir." He said but their eyes barely met when he looked down again.

John stooped down and lightly grabbed Sam's chin and pulled it up until their eyes met again then he said,

"You did the crime son, be man enough to face the consequences. Eyes up while the sheriff tells me why you're here. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Sam said as a tear slid down his cheek and onto his Father's hand.

John stood up, looked at the Sheriff and asked,

"So why is my son here?"

"Well Mr. Winchester, would you like to sit?"

"No, we won't be here that long. Just tell me what he did and I **guarantee** you he'll never do it again,"

"Well, the silent alarm at the city building where this years fireworks are being held went off, so my officers and I surrounded the place. We were shocked when your son and two other children came out holding a large firework."

"Let me guess, it was the twins." John stated.

"Yes sir, Jeremy was holding the city firework and Kylie confessed that it was her idea."

"So what did my son have?"

"For starters he had a large bag of roadside fireworks, which are illegal for a fourteen year old to have. He won't say where he got them."

"I'm sure I can guess. Is there anything else?"

"Yes Mr. Winchester there is and in fact it's what worries me. It was..."

John held up his hand silencing the officer and glared at Sam thinking it was pot or drugs.

"Let him tell me what it was."

Sam could sense what his Dad was thinking so he quickly said,

"No Dad, it wasn't drugs or anything like that."

"Then what was it?"

"It was a lock pick sir."

John was relieved and upset at the same time if that was possible. He knew he had to make a big deal out of it for the sake of the Sheriff so he yelled,

"Where in the HELL did you get a lock pick?"

"You...you remember when I asked you if I could get the spy kit in the back of the Comic book a few months ago?"

"Yes."

"Well sir, the lock pick was part of the kit." Sam lied hoping he was convincing enough for the Sheriff.

"Did you use it to break in?"

"Yes sir."

"How do you know how to use it?"

"I've been practicing around the house and anywhere I can think of to try." Sam whispered.

"Officer, don't worry about that either. I'll take care of that problem as well. Isn't that right son?"

Sam gulped. He could almost feel the heat coming off of his Dad and any shred of hope he had about sitting this week went out the window.

"Yes sir." was all he could manage to eek out.

"Is there anything else?" John asked the Sheriff.

"No Mr. Winchester. If you could sign this release statement."

John signed the paperwork.

"Here are his belongings. He's free to go in your custody."

The Sheriff handed John Sam's wallet, the lock pick and the bag of fireworks. John handed Sam his wallet, pocketed the lock pick and carried the bag.

"Samuel." was all John had to say for him to know what was expected of him.

He turned to the officer and said,

"Sheriff, I'm truly sorry for all the trouble I've caused today. I promise you that I will behave from now on so you don't have to worry about seeing me in here again." (Because I will be in another state before morning. Sam was thinking.) "Trust me, by the time I see the light of day again, I'll be reformed. I swear!"

"Mistakes happen. Just learn from this one."

"I will sir. I'll never make this mistake again."

"Also remember son that no girl, no matter how pretty, is worth getting in trouble with the law for."

Sam turned beat red and looked down and said,

"I understand sir."

John immediately thought,

'No, not Sam too. Now I have two hormonal teenagers to deal with. Just great!'

John held out his hand to the Sheriff and said,

"Thank you for taking care of my son. I'm sorry for your trouble."

"It's good to know that there are still parents who care what their kids do out there."

"Trust me, I care a lot about my son and what he does."

"I definitely get that vibe from you."

'Yeah, and I'll feel that vibe when I try to sit down on the way to Uncle Bobby's house.' Sam thought.

"Thanks again." John said as he placed his hands on Sam's shoulders and steered him out the door.

He didn't let go until he got to the Impala where he stopped Sam, opened the door and swatted him hard before he put him in the car. Sam jumped and the swat. Even though he expected it, it hurt and brought tears to his eyes. He knew he was in so much trouble.

"Dad, M'Sorry."

"Save it until we get to the house Samuel."

'Oh shit, Samuel not Sam. I'm in for it.' Sam thought as he slumped down in his seat and let a few tears fall.

John knew saying Samuel would set off alarms with his son. He wanted Sam to be apprehensive about his upcoming punishment. He was about to go off on a hunt but now he had to drive his sons to Bobby's place to lay low until this blows over some. Sam was arrested and he wouldn't take any chances when it came to his boys.

Thinking about it was getting him angry all over again and he wanted to be calm when he got home so he could punish Sam and they could hit the road. He decided to think about other things so he started thinking about the black pick-up he'd been thinking about getting. He realized that it was time that he went ahead and bought it. Dean's 18 now and he can have the Impala and he could be driving them to Singer's place while he went on the hunt.

All too soon for both John and Sam, they were at the house. Sam didn't move. He was waiting on instructions first. When John realized what he was doing, he put his hand on Sam's knee and said,

"Tiger, go see if Dean's finished packing your stuff. Then take a shower, and get into something comfortable. It's a long way to Uncle Bobby's."

"Yes sir, I know it's going to be a long uncomfortable trip and I really am sorry."

"What are you sorry about son? Getting caught?"

Sam started crying,

"No sir. I'm sorry for letting someone convince me to do something I knew I shouldn't do. I'm sorry I didn't check for an alarm first. I know better. I just wanted to show off. I'm sorry that Dean's is packing and that we have to leave. I liked it here. I'm sorry I let you down again and I'm really sorry that I get to sit on a sore ass all the way to South Dakota."

"Wow that's a lot to be sorry for. Where did the fireworks come from?"

"I stole them."

"Who paid for them you or Dean?" John said ignoring Sam's answer.

"I told you..."

"Samuel, no lies!" John interrupted.

"The twins and I." Sam whispered looking down.

"Why did you have them all then?"

"Because they wanted to carry the firework."

"Okay last question before you go in."

"Yes sir?"

"How long did it take you to get in?"

Sam smiled when he said,

"58 seconds sir."

"Isn't that a new record for you?"

"Yes sir! I've been practicing."

"I'm proud of you for that. Good job Sammy."

"Thanks Dad, I don't supposed that will get my spanking waived will it?"

"Nope and I keep the lock pick for the next month. Which is how long you're ground for."

"That long!"

"You were arrested were you not?"

"Not technically."

"Okay you took a ride in a sheriff car and were held in a cell weren't you?"

"Yes sir, What about my bag of fireworks or seeing them on the 4th?"

"Both are out of the question for you young man. I'm giving the bag to Bobby. He can decide when you get them back and no fireworks for you. Dean can tell you all about them."

"Yes sir." Sam pouted. He loved fireworks.

"Go get your shower."

"Okay, I mean yes sir."

Sam got out of the Impala and slowly made his way into the house. He was amazed that Dean was almost done packing. He didn't seen his brother anywhere which didn't bother him too much. He messed things up for Dean too and didn't want to face him.

He walked into their room to find it all packed up except for his bathroom bag and a clean set of clothes, one of Dean's big shirts, Pj bottoms and his slippers. Dean knew from experience that Sam wouldn't want or need his boxers. They both knew they were headed out as soon as Dad and Sam had their "talk".

Sam jumped when he heard Dean behind him.

"Hey little brother, you okay?"

"Yeah until Dad gets hold of me that is."

"What happened?"

"The twins and I broke into the city building and stole a firework."

"You mean a firework an actual firework?"

"Yeah, stupid huh?"

"I've done stupider things for a girl. Sorry you have to leave Kylie."

"Thanks Dean, but it's my own fault. I knew I should've said no but I didn't." Sam said.

Then he looked at the floor letting his tears fall and whispered.

"Dean, I'm really sorry that you have to pay for my screw up."

"Whoa Sammy, wait. What are you talking about?"

"We have to leave because of me. You have to leave all of your friends again."

"They way I see it, I'm taking the only friend I'll ever need with me. So I'm good."

Dean wrapped his arms around his baby brother and let him cry it out for a few minutes because he knew that was what Sammy needed. John walked in and debated if he should turn around or not. Dean noticed him and nodded so John quietly left and continued to load the car. Dean hugged Sam tightly and said,

"Alright tiger, you better head to the bathroom before Dad comes up here and gets mad."

"Thanks Dean."

"Anytime bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said as he headed to take his shower. He knew he still had a spanking coming but Dean didn't hate him so it would all be okay.

Sam got out of the shower, packed the stuff he used and took his bag and set it by the back door with everything else. He was ready to get this over with and sleep in the back of the Impala.

"Boys?" John yelled from the yard.

They both hurried to where he was and answered with the expected 'yes sir'.

"Get everything from in the house put it on the back porch. When everything is out, Dean you load it while Sammy and I have a talk about getting picked up by the Sheriff."

"Yes sir." They both echoed.

They did as directed. Dean looked at his little brother and said,

"You might as well get it over. I'll sit in back with you if you want me to."

"Yes please."

"I got your back Sammy."

"That I don't mind, it's Dad getting my backside that mind."

"Nothing either of us can do to stop it so get going."

"Fine," Sam pouted.

He went in the house, walked over to his Dad and said,

"Everything's out sir. I'm ready for my punishment."

"Go to your room since it's the furthest from the backdoor and find a corner. I'll be right in."

"Yes sir." he said but he had no doubt that Dean would hear him howling when Dad brought out the paddle, hairbrush or belt.

As Sam walked to wait in the corner, John went out to talk to Dean.

"Hey Dad." Dean said as John walked up. "Can we talk?"

"Sure but you're not talking me out of spanking your brother so if that's your goal let me stop you now."

"No sir, I think Sam deserves to be spanked. I just want to convince you not to use the belt."

"Son, the first time I ever used the belt on you was when you were picked up by the police. Why should it be different for your brother?"

"Because I was stupid, drunk off my ass and 16. Sam's only 14 and he did what he did to impress a girl. Please Dad leaving her is punishment enough. Don't use the belt."

John didn't say anything, he walked to the driver's side of the car, reached under the seat, and got the paddle. He surprised Dean as he pulled him in for a hug and dropped a kiss on top of his head. It was rare these days as they both thought they were too manly. But it was welcomed by them both.

"Thank you Dad." Dean hollered after him.

"No Dean, thank you. I know I'm tough on you boys but sometimes I need to be reminded that boys are boys."

Sam heard the back door shut and knew time was up. He unconsciously rubbed his backside in anticipation for what was to come. John walked in, sat on the bed, and looked at his son fidgeting in the corner. He looked much younger than usual. He took a deep breath because sometimes being the Dad sucked. Although he's sure the boys feel the same way.

"Samuel, front and center."

Sam swallowed hard, turned and went to stand in front of his Dad. He let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the paddle. He was sure he was going to get his first taste of the belt. John noticed his look of relief and said,

"You can thank your brother for that. I was going to use my belt but Dean convinced me not to."

"Thank you Sir."

"Dean was right." John said, "Drop em and get over my knee son."

Sam moved to John's side, lowered his Pjs, and laid himself over John's knee for his punishment.

"Why am I about to spank you Sam?" John asked as he adjusted his son to the position he wanted him in.

"Because I broke into city building, using my lock pick, stole a firework and was taken to jail."

John's answer was in the form of a swat that took Sam's breath away. It was the first of many. Sam was squirming. He was trying anything to get away from the next swat. John of course held him carefully in place while he turned Sam's butt from while to pink. By the time he was turning it from pink to red, Sam was begging him,

"OWW Daddy stop!"

No answer just more swats. Sam's legs were involuntarily kicking and he was pushing up on John's legs trying to get off his Dad's lap. John proceeded to start swatting Sam's thighs and said,

"Settle down."

"Yes sir, (hic) ow...Ow AHH DDDDDDDDAAAAASDDDDDDY! M'Sorry!"

John decided that was enough and he picked up the paddle and said,

"Almost done Sammy. Ten with the paddle and that's all."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

John repositioned Sam, held him tightly, and quickly gave Sam five licks to each sit spot. Sam howled. John tossed down the paddle and ran his hand up and down Sam's spine.

"All done Sammy."

Sam was a bit mad at his Dad at the moment. Half of him really wanted to curl up in Dad's lap and cry it out surrounded but Dad's love, but the other half of him was pissed that he was spanked in the first place and wanted nothing more than to lay in the bed and cry it out alone. He tried to resist by getting to his feet and pulling up his Pjs but when John held his arms open he couldn't resist jumping into his Dad's lap and soaking up all the love and comfort he could get. John didn't disappoint he may spank hard but he loved just as hard. He dropped kisses on the top of Sam's head as he held his baby boy rubbing his back.

Sam eventually calmed down enough to talk. He whispered into John's chest,

"M'sorry Daddy."

"You're forgiven Sammy but the rest of my punishment stands. Grounded for a month, no lock pick until I say and no fireworks."

"Yes sir."

"How about we go show your brother that you're alive? Go get washed up and meet me downstairs."

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"Can Dean sit in the back with me?"

"If he wants to." was John's answer even though he knew he couldn't keep them apart.

"Thanks Dad." Sam said as he left to go wash his face.

They went outside to find Dean. He was waiting by the door. John headed to the Impala to give them a moment of privacy.

"You okay Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I won't be sitting down for the next week, but I'll live."

"Good, I kind of like having a kid brother." Dean said as he grabbed Sam around the head and started rubbing it.

"Dean stop."

"Say Uncle!"

"Uncle..." Dean let go. "Bobby's is where we're going." Sam continued as he backed away from his big brother.

"Sammy!"

Dean was about to start chasing Sam when they both heard John yell,

"Boys."

"Yes sir." Dean asked.

"Let's get loaded. We leave in 5."

"Yes sir." Sammy answered for them both.

They loaded up, drove straight through, and pulled into Singer Auto Salvage by lunch time the next day.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Sam, Dean front and center." Bobby hollered up the stairs.

"What did you do?" they both asked each other at the same time.

"I didn't do anything, I'm not allowed to leave the house, so it had to be you." Sam said.

"I've been with you almost the whole time." Dean replied.

"Yeah, but it's the almost that I'm worried about."

"Shut up punk." Dean said as he pushed Sam against the wall.

"Dean Winchester, I know you didn't just push your brother."

"Sorry Uncle Bobby."

"Keep it up and you will be son."

"Yes sir, I was just playing. Sorry Sam." Dean was trying hard to avoid a run in with Uncle Bobby's wooden spoon.

"Behave!"

"Yes sir."

"I called you down here for a reason. Sammy, I tried but your Daddy won't lift his ban, you can't go see the fireworks tonight."

"I didn't think he would. Thanks for trying. Have fun with Dean."

"No way, I'm not going if you're not going." Dean said.

"Dean, that's just plain stupid. I'm grounded, you aren't."

"We can find something to do around here. What about that bag of bottle rockets can we do those Uncle Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Afraid not boys. Dad won't let Sam out of the house."

"He doesn't have to know." Dean hinted.

"You're really trying to have a run in with my spoon before you go to bed tonight aren't you?"

"Sorry Uncle Bobby, I'm really not trying."

"Well, I need to go get some groceries."

Dean and Sam were thinking that was Uncle Bobby's way of telling them they could go out and do fireworks without him knowing so Sam said,

"Okay Uncle Bobby. Take your time. We need a lot."

"Sorry kiddo, Dad says you boys can't stay here alone. You have to come with me but you can't get out of the car. So get ready. Meet me in the truck in 5."

"We're cramped in the truck why not take the car?" Dean asked.

"Because I said so, that's why. You can climb out the window into the back in the parking lot and get some fresh air without leaving the car."

"Okay thanks Uncle Bobby. I like that idea."

"Dean grab a couple of blankets the back's kind of dirty."

So the three of them headed to the store. When they passed their normal store, Sammy asked,

"What store are we going to?"

"A little market up the road called Rice's." was all that Bobby answered.

He drove all the way across town to a little mom and pop store. He looked at the boys and said,

"Climb in back, lay out the blankets. I'll be back in a few minutes. They thought he was crazy but did as he asked. It was beginning to get dark and the boys heard and saw bottle rockets going off along with roadside fireworks like were in the bag Dean bought for Sam and his friends. Bobby came back a few minutes later with drinks and pizza. The boys both stared at him and he yelled,

"A little help here, ya idjits!"

They both helped him and he climbed in the back of the truck with them. They were joking and eating pizza in the dark when a loud boom grabbed all of their attention. Then the sky exploded with bright light.

"Well, I'll be damned. I guess this store is right near the fireworks."

Sam dove and wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck and said,

"Thank you Uncle Bobby."

"Don't thank me. We just got lucky that they were by the store I needed to go to. I did everything your Daddy said, take you with me and not let you out of the car."

"Really, thanks Uncle Bobby." Dean said.

"Quit rattling on and get over here and sit down with me and watch the fireworks ya idjits. They don't go on forever."

The three of them sat in the back of Bobby's old pick-up truck and watched the display. Bobby loved the looks on the boy's faces as much as he enjoyed the show. It was the best show they had seen in years. Bobby even let them shoot off some bottle rockets and other things. Dean got out and lit them. Sam stayed in the truck. It was a wonderful 4th of July celebration spent with family.

When it was over, they went back to Bobby's. He told them to call it a night. They hugged him, thanked him, and went without a fight. An hour later he checked on them. Sam was still sleeping on his stomach but he was in Dean's bed and Dean had his arm draped protectively over Sam. Bobby smiled, he sure did love those boys. He headed to his room when his phone rang.

"Singer." He said.

"Hey Bobby, it's John."

"What's up John?"

"So, did the boys enjoy the fireworks?"

"What are you talking about? You said no fireworks."

"I know exactly what I said. So?"

"So what?"

"Did they have fun?"

"They had as much fun as you can have sitting in the back of a pick up truck in the parking lot of a store. Ya Idjit!"

"So, did Rice's stay open late enough for you to get pizza?"

"We had Pizza sitting in the truck in the parking lot."

"Thanks Bobby. You really are a great Uncle and you take great care of my boys."

"Balls, I don't know what you're thanking me for. I did everything YOU said to do. I took them with me and didn't let Sam out of the truck."

"I'm almost done here. I bought some fireworks and I thought we'd set them off as a family on the weekend."

"The boys will be excited to get to see some fireworks." Bobby said out loud as he thought, 'with you' in his head.

"Night Bobby, see ya soon. Thanks again."

"Night John, and again I only did what you told me to."

They hung up then they both smiled thinking about each other and said, "You really are a good man!"

The END...


End file.
